


Breaking and Entering

by notsosabrina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, aka the one where armin is a singer and levis head over BALLS for him, band au what up, im sorry, okay thats a MAYBE on the character death thing im just making this shit up as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsosabrina/pseuds/notsosabrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Armin wondered if the would even be a band if it weren't for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

The way the band was actually put together isn’t special or exciting, in Armin’s opinion. Eren kept pestering him that a band would be “super super cool” and he’d love him forever if they formed one, but Armin was hesitant. Who would want to be in their shitty band, anyway? What would it be called? And didn’t he want to go to college and be successful and shit?

The whole thing was pulled together in less than a week, to be quite honest. Eren introduced Armin to his “soccer friend”, Jean Kirschtein, at lunch, who “plays the drums and is really super rad Armin I promise you should hear him play”. Armin smiled and waved politely and actually thought the guy was kinda cute, so he accepted an invite over to Jean’s house on Friday to hear him play, maybe try a little jam session, see how it went. The next period, some “goth kid” approached him in physics, and although he looked a bit weird, Armin had always secretly admired his band shirts and eyeliner from afar, so he couldn’t be picky. When he was complimented on his voice and piano skills, Armin was surprised.

Apparently this guy’s name was Levi. He was a senior with extraordinary music taste, and had seen Armin in the variety show the week prior. He was absolutely the cutest guy Armin had met in his life, but he’d never give that away. Once Levi started talking about playing bass guitar, Armin was sold.

“Do you want to be in our band?”

Levi’s expression changed abruptly, eyes filled with confusion- he’d been in the middle of a sentence when Armin interrupted.

“I… what?”

Armin’s cheeks pinkened. He hadn’t exactly been listening, and the two-period class was almost over. “My friend Eren, he played guitar for me on the variety show, he’s been pressuring me into forming a band. And, well, you have amazing taste, and you play bass, and we really need a bass player. If you think I’m so good, why not make music together?”

Levi only nodded agreeably, unsurprised and willing. “Sounds reasonable. Wanna do a jam to try out our sound?”

“We’re actually having one this Friday for a possible drummer. Do you know Jean Kirschtein?” Armin knew he was getting somewhere. A band suddenly sounded like a perfect idea.

“From soccer, yeah. Cool guy.”

From there branched an animated discussion about soccer, and soon the bell rang. Armin stood up with his books in his arms, smiling.

“It was nice to meet you, Levi. So, Jean’s on Friday?”

Levi simply nodded, holding out his hand. Armin immediately handed his phone over, and Levi was confused.

“How did you know that was what I wanted?”

Armin only grinned, and Levi gave a little scowl and put his number in. Waiting for him to finish, Armin noticed how much taller than himself Levi was. He’d always liked taller guys.

“That’s my number.” Levi handed the phone back.

“I figured.” Armin only stared at him, and Levi sighed good-naturedly, turning to go.

“See you Friday, sweet cheeks.”

He would never admit it, but although Armin was highly offended, his cheeks burned.

Friday was going to be a long day.

-

Armin couldn’t blame himself for having a tiny heart attack when he sat in bed that night an hour after dinner, clutching his phone. He felt like a goddamn middle school girl; how the hell did the expect to be in a band with this guy if he couldn’t even text him? He was stupid for stressing over it, anyway. After a few more minutes passed, he pulled himself together and began a text.

[text] Armin: By giving me your number you are implying that I am allowed to text you whenever and for whatever reason I please. Bad move, Levi.

After a few minutes of agonizing waiting, there was a reply.

[text] Levi: whatever makes you think that was a bad move

Levi’s casual text made Armin loosen up a bit and drop the grammar rules.

[text] Armin: maybe im secretly plotting your death

[text] Levi: for some, reason, i dont doubt that

This of which led to an argument about how intelligent Armin actually was. Levi insisted that Armin was the smartest in their class, and Armin eventually relented, although he remarked that it was only because the class was full of idiots. Levi was offended by this, and Armin felt bad until Levi laughed at him for overreacting when he was obviously joking. Their casual banter went on for hours until it was late and Armin was drifting off.

[text] Levi: you’re stupid and vic fuentes is amazing

[text] Armin: no ww aty mike is totaly hooer

[text] Levi: oh my god armin go to sleep you’re drunk

[text] Armin: don tanna

[text] Levi: you’re adorable but seriously i don’t want you falling asleep in class

[text] Armin: waht a swetrie okya godngitheeh

[text] Levi: goodnight

Armin drifted off to sleep with his phone still in his grip, a sweet smile on his face. It was nice to interact with someone other than his grandfather, who raised him alone after his parents died, and his best friend, Eren. It didn’t hurt that the guy was a total cutie, either. A band was definitely not such a bad idea if this guy was involved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> rivarmin 4 lyfe


End file.
